A Surprising New Life
by Redzone27
Summary: After a weekend of enjoying each other, Laura and Kevin are in a shock of their lives after receiving some shocking and impossible news. Rated M (Graphic Sexual Contact)
1. Chapter 1

**At the Hospital…**

Kevin was lost in thought as he held her hand and tears streamed down his face. His eyes were blurry from crying so much and he didn't think he could stop crying. But he had to, for the sake of their baby. This whole thing was his fault. All of it. There reason why she was here so early was because of him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

He glanced up and watched her sedated form lying in her hospital bed. She had wires coming from everywhere. And he couldn't stand seeing her sedated. She way lying peacefully, but he wanted desperately for her to awake. He needed for to be wake up so that she could see their new daughter. He wanted to watch her hold her for the first time. He'd give anything to be able to see her smile and laugh again.

He held and kissed her hand as his tears fell. "You need to wake up and get better Laura. Our child needs you. I need you. And I don't think I can do this alone without you. I'm so sorry for me being selfish and fighting with you. this is all my fault. Please wake up", he begged and pleaded.

Kevin laid his head down on her hand and continued to rub it. He laid his hand on hers and closed his eyes. He needed her to wake up and get better.

"Dr. Collins", Elizabeth spoke softly as she entered Laura's room.

Kevin didn't look up, he didn't even respond. All he wanted was his wife to come back to him. When the doctors told him that the placenta detached from her womb due to her falling down the stairs. The doctors told him it was due to her lightheadedness and her not eating at all day and not from their fight that had that day. But Kevin didn't believe them, and he knew this was his fault, all of it. Their baby could've died, and Laura still didn't wake up yet. He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her because of his temper.

Elizabeth brought him out of his memories.

"I brought you some lunch if you want to eat", Elizabeth walked over and placed the food on the nearby dresser for him.

Kevin didn't say a word. He didn't even look up at her. He just wanted to be left alone with his wife. She needed him for when she woke up.

"Dr. Collins? Kevin? You need to get some rest. It's been 3 days and you haven't eaten much, slept, or moved from this room much. I know there's a little girl that's in NIC-U that's been waiting to hear from her daddy. You could go see her and then go home and get some rest. Lulu and I will look after both Laura and the baby. You are exhausted, Kevin", Elizabeth came over and rubbed his back gently.

"I know. Just a little bit longer.", he responded in a gruff voice.

Elizabeth felt so sorry for Laura and Kevin. And the pain he was going through seeing his wife in the ICU. She didn't want to push him with all that he was going through. But someone had to look after Kevin since he wouldn't do it.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone with her. I promise you Kevin, she is strong, and she will come back to you. She has her kids, grandkids, and her husband to come back to. And that little girl needs her mother.

Kevin glanced up at Elizabeth. "Thank you. Please tell Lulu to watch over our little girl until daddy gets there". Elizabeth nodded and left the room quietly.

Mac and Felicia came to visit a few times but he didn't want to go home with them. He was adamant to stay by Laura's side until she opened her eyes.

Lulu dropped by daily to check on her mom and to bring Kevin some fresh clothes, food, and anything he wanted from home. Lulu told Kevin she'd rotate shifts with him and stay by Laura's side and he could go home to relax and get some sleep in his own bed but he declined the offer. All he wanted was Laura to awaken.

He didn't know what time it was, and he lost track as he laid his head down besides her hand and found himself drifting off to sleep.

**6 months ago…**

At their condo… 9:30pm

"Kevin?", Laura entered their home.

Kevin was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He was so cute with his apron on. She really did enjoy when he cooked for her when she worked late nights. She called earlier to let him know she would be late tonight and he didn't mind. He always told her even before she was elected mayor that her duty to the city came first and he understood. He'd start dinner and have it waiting for her for when she came home. Having dinner together even when they both had complicated and /or conflicting schedules helped them to catch up with their day.

"Hey", she spoke when she entered the kitchen,

"Hey right back to you. how was your day?".

"Long, and tedious", she greeted him with a smile and a kiss.

"Sit. Dinner is ready. I made your favorites. Just like you like the, with our favorite wine", he raised his eyebrows playfully as he held up two wine glasses and poured the wine into their glasses and handed her one.

She sat at the table, and he got the food on the table. She loved when he cooked. It smelled so delicious. The aroma was making her stomach growl and Kevin laughed at the gurgle of her poor hungry stomach.

Laura had a surprise of her own as she was off for the weekend and so she wanted to surprise Kevin with a long weekend home away from being mayor for 2 long days. They could enjoy themselves without her being on call for her mayor duties 24/7.

Her deputy mayor informed her he'd take over the weekend for her if anything happened. She could relax and be with Kevin and she knew just how they could relax. She smiled at herself of the things they could do this weekend all alone.

"Laura?", Kevin cut into her thoughts. She smiled.

"Where were you just now? What's that gleam in your eyes about?", Kevin smirked, and his eyebrows were raised.

"Oh, just that we have the weekend all to ourselves".

"We do?", Kevin seductively replied. His eyes darkened and were hooded with lust.

"Oh yeah, and we won't have any interruptions from the outside world. Spencer is back in France".

Laura leaned over and kissed Kevin and they moaned into the kiss. The night was young, and they had plenty of time to explore their long weekend.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night…

It had been awhile since Laura had a full weekend off and she was at times stressed from all the complications that came from being the mayor of a decent sized city. All the ends and outs of being the political head of a city caused a lot of stress.

But she planned on relaxing with her husband, or at least that's what Kevin told her that night.

Kevin knew just how-to de-stress his wife. And he wanted to take full advantage of her being off for the entire weekend.

But he knew exactly how to get her to de-stress. He pulled the bed sheets down and reached into his boxers. He grabbed himself and stroked himself a few times. He moaned into the dark room. He smiled and pulled the sheets down on Laura's side. He sat up and pulled off his shirt and boxers. He stroked himself a few more times.

He turned and crawled towards Laura's side of the bed. She was wearing her pajama shorts and top. He slid her shorts and panties off then opened her legs up wide. He kissed her inner knees and then kissed down towards her inner thighs.

Laura moaned and opened her eyes. Kevin's head was between her thighs and he put her legs up over his shoulders as he laid his head between her legs. His breath was hot against her mound, and she shivered at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Kevin? What are you doing?", she spoke in a whisper.

"What do you think I'm doing? About to devour my wife. And besides you need to destress. And I know just what would help with that.", he smiled, then he leaned in and licked and sucked on her clit slowly. His tongue and mouth sucked on her over and over again, making her cry out.

"Oh God. Kevin!", she moaned as her hand reached for his hair. Her first reaction was to close her legs involuntarily, but Kevin held her legs open with his hands as he devoured her. Laura screamed as his tongue entered her slit and pushed inside of her. Laura grabbed the sheets in a fist and screamed out her pleasure at what his talented mouth was doing to her. He couldn't get enough of her as Laura screamed out her orgasm and came.

Kevin's hooded eyes were dark, and lust filled. He stared at her from between her legs and continued enjoying her mound. He continued to lick at her and kissed her, tonguing her clit. He growled at his enjoyment as he sucked loudly. Laura's legs were quivering.

"Kevin! Kevin!", Laura grabbed his hair in a vice grip and thrashed in pure pleasure. His tongue, mouth, and lips were making her come again.

"Fuck! Kevin!"

Kevin deeply kissed her clit once more as Laura's body was limp and sated from coming again. She was well lubed up for him to enter inside of her. She was panting and quivering from coming so hard.

"Mmm, Laura you taste so good I could eat you all night."

Kevin crawled up her body and reached for his shaft. It wanted inside of his wife. He was throbbing and hard.

Kevin pumped his cock a few times as he crawled between her opened legs. Her legs were splayed wide, and he loved the view. The fact that he gave her this kind of pleasure made him even harder.

"You're wet and ready for me. I don't think I can go slow. Need you too much".

Kevin settled between her legs and slid inside of her in one stroke. Laura screamed but he didn't wait for her to adjust to his thick penetration. He started fucking her fast and in long hard strokes.

"Kevin!", Laura screamed as Kevin pumped into her hard. He grabbed her hips and continued his hard-fast pace. Laura's breasts moved with their rhythm. Kevin kept his brutal rhythm of fucking her fast and in long strokes. Laura's screams were getting louder in his ear.

"Give it to me Laura! Cum for me!", Kevin growled as his pace got faster.

Kevin continued pumping faster inside of her. He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. He grunted in her ear, holding himself up by his elbow. Laura held his back as she moaned after every stroke Kevin gave her.

Kevin rolled them to their sides. He put Laura's leg across his hip and drove his cock back inside of her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. He hooked her leg over his shoulder to get deeper inside of her.

Laura screamed,, "Kevin! Oh God!"

"Feel me Laura. Let go. Give it to me again".

Laura continued moaning as Kevin hammered into her over and over. Laura's hands rubbed up and down on his chest and then she rubbed his nipples. She leaned in and kissed Kevin and moaned into his kiss.

"Laura! God I'm cumming", Kevin jerked a few times as he came inside of her.

He leaned into her neck and kissed her.

"God that was good", Kevin sighed into her neck.

They made love a couple more times before exhaustion set in and they both feel asleep. That weekend was long bouts of making love and enjoying each other's body. They only came up for air, water, food, and showering. They enjoyed the time of their lives and little did either know that they would get the shock of their lives which would turn their lives on a different path than they had ever anticipate. Something short of a miracle most of the town would tell them.

Three months later…

Laura wasn't feeling so well these last few days. And the nausea was making her run into the bathroom.

Kevin turned over and watched as Laura rushed as quickly towards the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"You've been getting sick lately. Have you seen a doctor?", he pulled on his boxer briefs and got out of bed to help clean Laura up in the bathroom. He was concerned that maybe she came down with the flu. He felt her head and she didn't seem warm.

"Laura, you need to see a doctor. You don't seem warm. How long have you been vomiting?"

Laura didn't think it was a big deal, "I think I just came down with a bug. It will pass. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Kevin", Laura wiped her mouth with the wet paper towel Kevin handed her.

Kevin grimaced at her and helped her up from the toilet. "Laura".

"Kevin, it's nothing".

"You won't know it's nothing until you see a doctor", he turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Make the appointment or I will".

"You aren't gonna give this up are you?"

"Nope. Make the appointment. I need my wife healthy and well", Kevin hugged her with worry. He didn't want anything to be wrong with her and if it was just a bug or a cold then he'd worry less. But it was unlike Laura to be constantly sick. And he knew in his gut it was more than she was willing to tell him.

"Okay, fine. I'll make an appointment with my doctor at General Hospital".

"Thank you. that makes me feel better. I need to know that you are okay. I would die if something happened to you", Kevin continued to hug his wife.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

At General Hospital…

Laura was sitting in the patient's room waiting for her doctor to come into the room. She was slightly nervous. She just hoped the blood they took a few days ago would show that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Mayor Collins.", Dr. Nero entered the Laura's room.

"Dr. Nero? What are you doing here?", Laura said in concern.

"Well your doctor consulted me about your work up on your tests you had last week", Kim sat in the chair in front of Laura reading Laura's health chart.

"I don't understand Dr. Nero. Why would my doctor ask you for consolation? You're an OBGYN correct? Why would I need to talk to you?", Laura still not understanding why Kim was needed to review her health chart.

"You have 3 children correct?", Dr. Nero questioned as she looked over Laura's chart.

"Yes. Nikolas, Lucky, and Lulu. Why?", Laura still not understanding her questioning.

"Well your doctor consulted me because your tests show you are pregnant".

"Pregnant! What? Are you joking?", Laura gasped and shook her head.

"No. I'm quite serious in fact", Kim wrote down some notes on Laura's chart.

"You have got to be kidding. Do you know how impossible that it?", Laura stood up and put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "There is no possible way. I'm 55 years old. Women my age are going through menopause. No getting pregnant!", Laura raised her voice, still in disbelief.

"It says your last menstrual cycle was 8 months ago".

"Yes. So how can I get pregnant if I haven't had a period in that long? There must be a mistake. you have me mixed up with another patient", Laura paced the room now. she was shaking her head and still in disbelief.

"No. there's no mistake Mrs. Collins. You may be in premenopausal and getting pregnant is quite possible. Even if you haven't had a menstrual cycle in a year there is a slim chance you can still get pregnant. There is a slim chance woman your age can conceive but there is that chance.", Kim informed her.

"Oh my God! This is insane. I just can't believe it. I didn't even think of the possibility of being pregnant. Oh God! The symptoms were there all this time I just didn't think that would be a possibility. I was having morning sickness all those days. I was coming home tired and was wondering if I was running myself down from work. I never in a million years thought it's be because I was pregnant".

"Please sit. Don't get yourself so worked up", Kim calmed her. Laura sat back down in the chair. "I need you to understand that if you go through with this pregnancy there are major risks for women your age. And we should discuss all the possibilities. I know you need to discuss this with your husband, so we can make another appointment if you like to discuss it.

"Kevin. Oh my God. He's going to be in the shock of his life. He never thought…we never thought this was even a possibility", Laura looked down and rubbed her belly.

"How many months am I?"

"Three months".

"That far along?"

"Yes. This is why it is important for you and your husband to discuss your plans and then if you decide to have this baby, we need to get you on prenatals and vitamins you may need. And schedule for upcoming appointments".

Laura continued to rub her belly and did notice a bit of a weight gain, but she always thought it was because she was stress eating. But she had a little one to take care of. And she didn't want to get rid of him or her. She wanted to keep the baby. She just needed to tell her husband the news. She didn't know how he would react, but it was his baby too and she would tell him as soon as she got back home after work. This was nothing she could tell him over the phone.

Kim and Laura walked out of the patient room. "You can make an appointment at the nurses' station Mayor Collins and then here is some important paperwork for high-risk pregnant women. If you have any questions please feel free to call me with any of your concerns okay", Kim patted Laura on the back and walked away.

Laura looked down at her stomach, "Well little one, we just need to go tell your daddy of your existence. And he will be quite shocked to learn that I'm pregnant", Laura sighed.

"Pregnant?", the voiced squeaked.

Laura looked up and there she was, Lucy freakin' Coy.

**To Be Contined... **


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I hear you correctly? Laura? You're…. pregnant? I must've heard wrong?", Lucy said in disbelief.

"Lucy, I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be", Laura tried to leave, and Lucy jumped in front of her.

Laura rolled her eyes and stopped. She didn't need this right now. She needed to go tell Kevin. And she needed to do it now since Lucy knows and she would tell him before she could. And she didn't want that to happen.

"You are pregnant aren't you Laura? You are having Doc's baby?", Lucy said quietly.

"Lucy, it's none of your business. Now I have to go".

"Laura, I heard you. And you said you are pregnant and called Kevin daddy as you were touching your quite growing stomach now that I look at it. You are pregnant. Oh my God! And at your age?", Lucy stingingly.

Laura was not amused at her comment and let out a deep breath. She did not want to do this now or ever with Lucy. She had to make another appointment and started to get a headache just discussing this with Lucy. Her hormones were going crazy at the thought of Lucy knowing this and she started to get pissed.

"Lucy, this and my life is none of your business, so if you'd just excuse me, I have errands to run", Laura briskly walked past Lucy towards the nurses' station to make another appointment.

Lucy was still in disbelief as she watched Laura walk off and didn't watch where she was going and ran into, the man she knew so well, Doc.

Kevin was looking at his phone and wasn't paying attention and ran into…Lucy.

He looked and there his ex-wife was, picking up papers off the floor. He kneeled and helped her gather her papers from off the floor.

"Oh Doc! It's you", Lucy hurriedly fumbled to get the papers off the floor. Kevin gave her the last remaining papers from the floor. They both stood back up.

"Lucy", Kevin replied. He was in a rush and had to get to his next appointment, but he noticed Laura at the nurses' station and that's why he didn't see Lucy in the first place. He was on his way to see what the results of her doctor's appointment was. He was anxious but hoped everything was fine with Laura.

"I can't talk now Lucy. I have somewhere to be right now", Kevin never looking at Lucy, only watching Laura.

Lucy noticed Kevin was looking in Laura's direction, "I hear a congratulations are in order."

Lucy finally got Kevin's attention as he looked at her. "What are you talking about Lucy? Why are you congratulating me?".

"Laura giving you the one thing that I always wanted to give you but never could", Lucy softly spoke. Her voiced cracked a bit at the last part.

"What? What could you never give me?", Kevin perplexed.

"A Child", Lucy whispered as she kissed Kevin on the cheek. "You deserve to be a father Kevin. I'm just sad that I could never be the mother of your child and Laura will be", Lucy walked somberly in the opposite direction and out of sight.

"Laura's pregnant?", he whispered to himself as he walked over to his wife.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was still in shock and shook his head. Surely Lucy was lying or making this impossibility up. Maybe she heard her wrong? There was no way Laura could be having his child. Kevin gingerly walked over to where Laura was at the nurses' station.

"Hey", Kevin spoke softly.

Laura turned around and was very nervous. She didn't think he was still at work and thought she hadn't had enough time to think of a way to tell him about the big news.

"Hey", Laura nervously responded.

"How was your appointment? Did everything go well?"

"Kevin, we need to talk. Can we go to your office or do you want to do this at home?", Laura was trying to calm her heart rate. It was beating a so fast.

"My office is closer".

"Okay", Laura agree and they both walked towards Kevin's office.

Kevin closed and locked the door. He had what Lucy said in the back of his mind, but he didn't know if Lucy heard wrong or was just making it up. His mind was running so much and didn't know what to think. He wanted Laura to tell him about her appointment. He wasn't going to take what Lucy said seriously until Laura confirmed it.

They both sat in the chairs besides each other and Laura held his hand.

She wanted to be straight forward. She blew out a deep breath, "Dr. Nero told me that the reason why I've been sick is because I'm pregnant".

Kevin heard the words and heard them slowly coming out of her mouth. Laura was indeed pregnant. Laura squeezed his hand and Kevin didn't say anything at first. He was lost for words.

"I'm at a lost for words. When Lucy told me, I thought she was hearing things and…"

"Lucy? What? She told you? When?", Laura was taken aback.

"Calm down. Don't get so worked up Laura. Just now. She must've overheard you and assumed I knew. She congratulated me on being a father", Kevin calmly explained.

"I can't even tell my husband we are having a baby before Lucy Coy does, unbelievable", Laura shook her head. "That's just like her. Blabbing everyone's business all over town. How long do you think it will be until everyone in town knows?".

"I'll call her and tell her not to say a word to anyone else until we figure this out", he reassured her.

"Kevin, there is nothing to figure out. I want to keep our baby".

"Laura, we need to talk about this", Kevin was concerned.

"What is there to talk about Kevin? Do you want this baby? Is that what you are trying to say? You want me to get rid of it and have an abortion? It may be the only time you get to be a father and I want a child with you. This is our child, Kevin. One that we miraculously conceived together despite all the odds", Laura began to tear up.

"I haven't had time to process it yet Laura. But I'm concerned about your health. And then the baby's health if we go through with this pregnancy. You're a high-risk mother and the baby is too", Kevin wiped her tears with his thumb.

He leaned over his desk and grabbed a tissue and handed to Laura. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

"I don't think I could live if anything happened to you Laura. I finally found the one person I truly can not live without and if something were to happen to you, I don't think I could live another minute."

Laura sniffed and continued to wipe her tears with her tissues. "Kevin, please don't ask me to give this no, to give our baby up". She cradled her belly with her hand and then placed his hand on her belly as well.

"This is your child growing inside of me, Kevin. It's our miracle baby. I want you to be a father. I know you'd be such a great dad; look how you've helped me with Spencer".

Kevin wanted to be excited, and he never thought that Laura would be the mother of his child. He didn't even think it could ever happen, and now that it has, he had mixed feelings about it. He of course would love their baby, but he didn't want to jeopardize his wife's life. He knew this would or could be a big health risk for her, being that she was in her 50s and the stress from carrying a child would be hard on her body.

"Laura", Kevin sighed.

"Kevin, please don't say you can't do this. I don't know if I can destroy this miracle that is growing inside of me".

Kevin didn't say anything, he just grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Laura, and we and our baby will get through this".

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day …At the MetroCourt…

7:30pm….

Laura and Kevin decided to meet for dinner. Kevin was still apprehensive about this late-in-life pregnancy, but he was trying to remain positive and supportive. He wanted the baby like Laura did but was still very worried about what this would do to Laura's health.

Laura waited by the bar. Carly told her and Kevin's favorite table would be ready in a few minutes. Not many people knew about her impending pregnancy. She had scheduled an appointment and Kevin told to whenever it was that he'd be there every step of the way. She didn't think she was ready for everyone to find out she was pregnant. And she wondered how long Lucy would keep this a secret. Kevin did call her and told her not to tell anyone about the news. So far, no one knew outside of them besides her and Kevin.

She wanted to tell her family before the entire town knew. And because she was mayor once she told her family, the next would be her office staff. Being mayor would bring new coverage and she had to prepare for that. She sighed as the bartender came over.

She was about to order when Scott stopped at the bar besides her.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks and what will you have? I'm buying", Scott smiled at her.

"Nothing Scotty. I'm just waiting for Kevin".

"Ah, that shrink. I can't believe you still took him back after all he's done. His brother is a 'psychopath", Scott started.

"Scotty! Not now! My life with Kevin is none of your concern. I am with him and I am happy", Laura chided.

"Ah, okay I'll stop. But really the drinks on me", Scotty insisted.

"No thanks, I'll take a water though", Laura told the bartender. The bartender nodded and went to make their drinks.

"Water? Live a little Laura, it's not like you're pregnant or something.

Laura gasped and tried to catch herself, but it was too late Scotty look at her perplexed. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Laura? What? It was just a catch phrase. I mean you aren't really pregnant", Scott took the drink the bartender left on the bar and took a sip.

"But she is", Kevin chimed in from behind the two.

They both looked over and Scott spit his drink out because he was about to choke. His drink ended up on the bar, he spat it out with hearing of Kevin's revelation. And the bartender looked ticked because he had to be the one to clean it up.

"Pregnant? What the hell?", Scott wiped his mouth his napkin and glanced back at Kevin.

Laura couldn't believe Kevin had told Scotty in that way. What was he thinking? Now everyone in town would know. And she had to make some calls to let Lulu, Spencer, and Liz know. She didn't want Scotty telling all over town before her family knew.

"I think his psycho twin brother Ryan fried his brain cells with too many of those drugs when he had this hack locked up. Laura pregnant? At her age? Come on now!", Scott waved him off.

"Scotty, it's none of your business but I am pregnant and please do not call my husband a hack or any other insulting name".

"Scott you need to leave", Kevin asserted. He was getting angrier. He already hated Scott and anytime he saw him he made his blood pressure rise. "You are making my wife upset and she doesn't need any undue stress".

"Pregnant? Laura? You knocked her up at her age? Don't you know there must be risks for women her age having a child!", Scott pointed at Kevin.

"Scotty, just leave", Laura sighed. "I'm not doing this with you".

"No, you're right. You aren't doing this with me. You did it with him and that's why he got you knocked up!"

Kevin was furious. He stepped forward his fist started to clinch, and he was about to punch Scott in the face like he did before, "Leave, or another punch will be in your future".

Scott sneered at Kevin. He downed the last remnants of this drink. He took out some money for his drink and tossed it on the bar to pay for his drink and stormed out of the restaurant.

Carly heard the commotion and rushed over to where Kevin and Laura were standing. "Is everything okay? I saw Scott storm off in a huff and I assume he and Kevin got into once again."

"That's an understatement", Laura agreed. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore. I want to go home".

They both headed home and Kevin was still angry. He was fuming, he knew Scott was being his usual ass of a self with him but Scott blaming him for putting Laura's health in jeopardy.

He and Laura were quiet in the car on their way home. They didn't speak much, but this pregnancy was causing a slight rift and stress between the two.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Week Later…**

Laura and Kevin were grateful neither Scotty nor Lucy told anyone about their news. Laura called Scott to tell him not to say anything to anyone until she was able to tell her family on her own terms. Scott agreed and wasn't happy that she was pregnant, but he understood it was her decision on when to tell the world.

Laura hadn't scaled back her workload and Kevin wasn't happy at all about her not following the doctor's advice. She was having a high-risk pregnancy and he didn't want her to have high blood pressure, or preeclampsia, or anything that would jeopardize either his wife or their child.

Laura and Kevin decided to tell the family tonight over a family dinner at their condo. Spencer would be in town for a school break. They expected, Lulu and her kids, Franco and Liz with Cam and the boys.

Everyone came and dinner was great. Kevin cooked his famous pasta and garlic bread. The kids were playing video games in Spencer's room.

Laura took a deep breath and called everyone into the living room. "I have an announcement everyone. Please come into the living room".

"Mom, what's going on?", Lulu asked.

She, Rocco, and Charlotte sat on the sofa. Spencer, Cam, Aiden and Jake stood watching. Elizabeth and Franco were sitting at the table.

Kevin held Laura's hand.

"Grandmother what is this about?", Spencer asked. Ever since he came back from France Spencer felt something different about his grandmother. He just didn't know what it was.

Both Elizabeth and Franco were curious too, but they just watched and waited for what Laura was going to announce.

"Kevin and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I know that it is rather complicated to get everyone in one place with little to no notice. We just wanted our family to know that we are expecting".

The room was quiet for a long second. "You're expecting? Like a child? Grandmother? You are telling me and this entire room that you and…Kevin are having a baby?", Spencer looked grossed out.

"But aren't you too old for that grandma?", Cam interjected.

"Cam, you are being completely rude to your grandmother. Please apologize", Elizabeth chastised him.

"Sorry grandma", Cam said sincerely. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright everyone…", Laura started.

"We understand you are surprised. We were just as surprised as you were. And we know this seems impossible, but it is true."

After getting over the initial shock, everyone hugged Laura and Kevin and congratulated them.

Spencer was still icked out by his grandparents having a child and a child that was going to be his aunt or uncle. He informed his grandmother that under no circumstances was he going to babysit.

**A Month Later…**

Laura told her office staff about her impending pregnancy. But she wasn't scaling her workload back as Kevin would've hoped. Dr. Nero told her she needed to go easy on working so many long hours, but she didn't listen. It was always a case or the budget or some emergency that needed her full attention. Kevin was worried she was running herself down.

Kevin, even though he was worried about Laura's health, he couldn't wait for their baby to be born. Every night, despite his worry for his wife and their baby's future he talked to Laura's belly and kissed it every night. Laura loved that Kevin talked to their baby nightly. They didn't want to know the baby's sex and just like their baby was a shock to them, so would finding out if it was a boy or girl. They needed to pick out names as well. But having Kevin's baby, even at her age she didn't regret because she knew he'd be a great dad.

Kevin and Laura went to Laura's appointments every time she made them. And every time her blood pressure was elevated slightly. Kevin always told Laura she needed to scale her schedule back and let her Deputy take more of her responsibility. But Laura insisted she continue her mayoral duties. Kevin didn't like it at all and was worried when she brushed off his concerns.

Later that night…

Laura's hormones were raging. She wanted her husband so bad and couldn't sleep because of it. They didn't let her being pregnant stop them from making love, but she and Kevin were distant in some ways because of her constant workload and her not wanting to cut back. Kevin was constantly worried about her blood pressure and this being a high-risk pregnancy.

"Kevin, I need you", Laura whispered into his neck. She kissed him deeply and he rolled over and stroked his shaft. He groaned into her kiss. Laura was always horny, and more so when she was pregnant. She wanted it daily and he was always willing to oblige her, but he hoped she understood that their lovemaking wasn't going to make him forget about his constant worry about her and their baby.

Laura grabbed Kevin's shaft and pumped him. She needed to ride him. She was aching so bad for him and didn't know if she could get enough of him. "I need to ride you Kevin".

Kevin didn't say a word, he let her do what she wanted to him. She pulled her underwear off and tossed them onto the floor. Then she tossed her leg over his rock-hard shaft and sunk completely onto him in one motion.

Both groaned at their connection. Kevin grabbed her hips and Laura rode him hard and fast. She needed to come and come fast. Kevin knew since being pregnant she didn't want too much foreplay. She needed it right away.

He pumped up into her fast and hard like she liked it. He grabbed her large breasts and she continued to ride him. They both groaned at their rhythm.

"Need to come so bad Kevin. You feel so good inside of me", Laura moaned.

Kevin pumped harder inside of her as he rubbed her clit harder. Laura screamed out her orgasm and fell on top of Kevin as Kevin grunted into her neck. He came deep inside of her.

Kevin rubbed her back while they both were still connected. Even though he loved making love to her, there still was this underlying distance between them. He still was scared and worried that she and their baby would be in trouble if she didn't scale back her workload. He sighed deeply while holding her in his arms.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Two Months Later…

At the Hospital…

Dr. Nero's Office…

"Mrs. Collins", Kim suggested Laura sit in the chair. Kevin told Laura he'd be a little late since he had his own patient to finish up with, but he'd come over as soon as he could.

She was kind of glad he wasn't there because he'd constantly tell her about scaling back her schedule and workload. And she had lots of meetings upcoming and she had to go to all of them. She needed to wrap up as much as she could before she gave birth.

She and Kevin couldn't agree with when she should take maternity leave. He wanted her to take it a month before and she wanted to take it almost right as she gave birth. He just didn't understand what it was like to be mayor.

"Mrs. Collins, just looking at your chart your blood pressure is elevated, and you've said you've been breathing heavier than usual. And you've also informed the nurse you've been having headaches? Correct?", Kim jotted her noted on Laura's chart.

"It's just stress from my job. Being mayor is a lot of work and a lot of hours. I'm sure you understand being that you too work a lot of hours?", Laura tried to explain.

"Mrs. Collins, I understand the workload but you're pregnant and as you are well-aware this is a high-risk pregnancy. We've been talking about cutting your workload down and letting lots more rest and less stress. I take it Kevin doesn't know about these symptoms you've informed the nurse?", Kim glanced up from her notes. She wanted Laura with concern.

"All he will do is worry. And I don't need him to worry", Laura sighed.

Just as Laura was about to defend her workload, Kevin walked into the office. Kim greeted him and he sat down in the chair next to Laura.

"What'd I miss? Tell me everything Dr. Nero", Kevin insisted. He sat in the chair and crossed his leg.

"Well, Dr. Collins, I'll leave that up to your wife. Now will you guys excuse me. I have another patient to attend to. You two can stay here and discuss things while I leave as long as you'd like", Kim headed for the door.

Before Kim left, she turned around and looked at Laura, "Mrs. Collins, please tell him. He has a right to know everything. It's his baby as well". And with that she shut the door.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"What is she talking about Laura? What have you been hiding?", Kevin questioned in concerned.

She watched as his eyes showed worry and she hated that she put that in his face. Kim was right he needed to know.

"I've been having headaches; my blood pressure has been higher than usual and I didn't want to worry you".

"Laura! Worry me? Of course, keeping this from me is worrying me! Why didn't you tell me?", Kevin asked loudly.

"Because I knew you'd react this way! That's why! You shouldn't have to worry. Everything is fine. It's just a headache and…", Laura tried to make the excuse.

"You blood pressure is elevated! What the hell! You know the symptoms and you know this is a high-risk pregnancy! That's it, you need to go on leave", Kevin jumped out of the chair. He was angry that she wasn't listening.

"Kevin", Laura tried to reason with him.

"Let's go Laura. I need to get you home. And you need to make a call to your office and put in your leave! No more excuses. This is my child too, not just about you. The both of you mean everything to me", Kevin informed her.

While in the car, Laura felt another headache come on and it was worse than before. It was just stress she thought, and it would go away. But suddenly she felt a twinge in her lower abdomen. She touched her lower stomach and groaned slightly.

Kevin noticed it and heard her. "Are you alright? Laura?", Kevin asked as they made their way home and he opened the door with his keys.

"Just a slight twinge. Nothing else", Laura replied softly.

"Don't lie to me Laura. It's more than that isn't it?", Kevin countered.

"Kevin, it's nothing. Now if you'd excuse me, I have paperwork to do for tomorrow", Laura walked up the stairs to her office.

Kevin couldn't believe she was still thinking about work, she was so stubborn. As soon as she got her paperwork, she started down the stairs.

"I meant what I said, you need to go on leave now. you're in your sixth month. And you need to be on bed rest soon. You are being stubborn", Kevin got up and headed for the kitchen. He hated trying to tell her what to do, but she wouldn't listen.

"I told you Kevin, I'm going in tomorrow and this is no big deal", Laura walked down the stairs.

"It is a big deal and you and my baby inside of you are going to get rest. Even if it's mother won't take care of it. It's daddy will, Laura!", Kevin walked towards her.

"I'm not going on maternity leave right now Kevin!", Laura shouted. "And I can't believe you are telling me what to do! I know my body! And I know…", Laura grimaced as she held her stomach and in slow motion Kevin saw his wife and their unborn baby collapse down the stairs.

"Laura! No! Oh God! No!", Kevin yelled. He ran towards Laura trying to catch her before she fell. But it was too late. He met his wife at the base of the stairs in a heap and blood pooled under her lower half.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**At the Hospital…**

**Laura's 6****th**** Month…**

All Kevin could think about when the EMT arrived at their condo hours ago was blood coming down from her head and the large pool of blood coming from her pants and underwear. He had to be calm down by the EMT because he was going crazy with worry. He kept replaying what happened to her in his mind. Her falling and hitting her head. And when he finally got to her, he noticed the blood soaking from the front of her pants.

"God the baby", he whispered to himself as he held her in his arms as he cradled her and waiting for the EMT to get there.

He waited for word as he was in the waiting room. He had blood on his shirt and he didn't even wash off the blood on his hands. All he wanted was for some doctor to tell him his wife and child were okay.

Finally, Dr. Nero came into the waiting room. "How is she Kim? Is she going to make it? What about the baby? Please, they need to be alright", Kevin started to cry.

"Kevin", Laura suffered a concussion from the fall.", Kim started.

"And the baby? Tell me it's alright. Please", Kevin was desperate. He needed to know that their child made it. Their baby wasn't even full term yet, only six months.

"The baby is holding her own. She is a little fighter and is in the NIC-U", even though Laura's had a ruptured placenta she is stronger than we've expected. But she will need to stay in the hospital for months and up to or beyond her scheduled due date. She's a preemie and will need around the clock care until she meets different requirements to go home", Kevin sighed.

He was relieved and wanted to see her? Their baby was a her? Wow, they had a girl! They wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise but not the reveal they wanted.

"Laura's went to surgery. She made it out and is now sedated. Everything went smoothly and she was lucky she got to the hospital when she did. You can go see her now, but it will be awhile until she wakes up. Her body needs to heal. She might now remember the fall since she suffered a concussion", Kim patted him on the back.

Kevin was relieved and informed Lulu everything that happened. Lulu was making plans to get to the hospital as soon as she could. All Kevin could do was wait. Kevin didn't want to answer his phone. He let it go to voicemail. Mac and Felicia tried to convince him to go home and get some sleep after Kevin was told by the doctors that Laura would be out for awhile after surgery.

Lulu rushed to the hospital after dropping Rocco off at the Quartermaine's. Olivia and Ned told Lulu to not worry about Rocco for whatever time she needed to be with Laura at the hospital. Charlotte was at Valentin's.

Elizabeth told the boys what happened with their grandmother and the baby. Cam texted Spencer about Laura and he hopped back on the next available flight back to town. He wanted to see his grandmother right away.

**Back to the present time…**

Kevin dozed off and still was lying next to Laura on her hospital bed. Laura opened her eyes and gazed around the room. Where was she? What the…? She started trying to get her whereabouts about her. She was clearly in the hospital and felt a warm body next to her hand. She looked over and it was Kevin. She tried to move just a little but she was in some discomfort. She looked down her body and noticed her pregnant belly was mostly gone. She panicked was a second and hoped nothing happened with her baby. She remembered arguing with Kevin and then she fell down the stairs.

"Kevin?", she tried to reach his head and tap him awake. She was in a bit of a panic and wanted to know where her baby was.

"Laura?, Kevin hoped his head up quickly and smiled at her. He was so ecstatic that she was finally awake. He smiled at her and his dimples appeared.

Laura was confused. Kevin was happy to see her. The last time she saw his face was in anger as he tried to get her to take her maternity leave.

"Where's our baby? I can't feel the baby inside of me anymore. God, Kevin, please tell me I didn't lose our baby? Please!, "Laura started to tear up.

"God, no Laura. She is in the NIC-U, and she is holding her own. Our little girl is strong," Kevin said proudly.

"A girl? We have a girl?", Laura was astonished. She tried to sit up but she was still hurting from the surgery.

"What happened?"

"It's my fault Laura. I caused this. And I almost lost our child and you because of it,", Kevin blamed himself.

Kevin told her about their argument. And him getting upset at her not following the doctor's order's and if he'd not gotten so angry with her and pushed her to go on leave she wouldn't have fallen. Kevin had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost either or both of them that day. All he saw was her screaming in sheer fright and crumpled to the floor with blood coming from her womb. He told her the doctors said she had a detached placenta. And they were lucky they got her too the hospital in time.

Laura sighed but she knew it wasn't Kevin's fault. It was her own for not following the orders of her doctors and she should've gone on bed rest because this never would've happened.

"I'm so sorry Kevin. I was so stubborn. And I put out baby and my health at risk. I don't know why I put being mayor above my child and my husband. Please forgive me.", Laura held his hand.

"I love you Laura. And I do forgive you. But we don't have to dwell on that right now", he spoke softly.

"Right", Elizabeth smiled. "you two have a new baby girl to meet. Kevin didn't want to meet with her until you both met her together. Lulu and I have been watching her and she'd so adorable. She has Kevin's dark hair and we think your blue eyes Laura".

Both Kevin and Laura smiled at each other. The thought of them meeting and holding their daughter brought tears to their eyes. Six months ago, they never even dreamed this could be possible.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Four months later…

**At Home…**

Finally, they were able to take their little girl home. Kevin held the baby's carrier while Laura had the baby on her shoulder holding her. Kevin opened their door. Now that they could be home and not going back and forth between the hospital and home.

They both wanted a relaxing time alone to enjoy their new bundle. But right as the door they heard, "SURPRISE!", from all their family. Spencer, Lulu, Rocco, Aiden, Cam, Elizabeth, Franco, and Charlotte.

Both Kevin and Laura smiled widely. Their home was decorated with pink balloons, pink decorations, and lots of baby stuff all over the house. Lulu kissed her mom on the cheek and peaked up the baby's blanket to see her still asleep.

"Mom, we aren't going to stay long. We know you guys are tired of being at the hospital and so we decided to do this for you. You guys have been through so much and we thought we could do something for you", Lulu said.

"Thank you, all of you. we are so grateful for all of you. And yes honey, Kevin and I and especially this little one is so happy to finally be back at home", Laura smiled then patted the baby on her back gently.

"And speaking of little one. What exactly is my…shall I say aunt's name? please tell me it isn't a townie name?", Spencer chided.

"Spencer", Lulu admonished.

Laura and Kevin chuckled at Spencer remarks. She didn't expect anything less.

"Well family, I want you all to meet the newest to our family", Laura started. "Kevin why don't you let everyone know this little girl's name.

Kevin introduced their baby, "Her name is Paris Victoria Collins".

Everyone smiled and beamed at Paris. Their life had come full circle. From shocking miracle baby, to almost tragedy, to home and healthy. Both Kevin and Laura knew what a blessing they had received.

**Somewhere at Ferncliff…**

Ryan was lying on his bunk, which caused his back to ache. "What does a guy have to do around here to get a decent mattress around here!", Ryan yelled as he heard someone walk outside of his cell.

"Well, I can do that for you, among other things that will interest you more than a dirty used mattress", Nelle peered around the corner of Ryan's cell.

Ryan smiled at Nelle, in his maleficent way. He really did enjoy Nelle's company. And he wondered what she had in mind.

"And what do you have in mind?", Ryan sat up from his cell and walked over to her. Nelle glanced around and handed Ryan a newspaper.

Ryan didn't say anything, he just opened up the paper Nelle must've stolen from one of the guards and looked at the article.

_Mayor Laura Collins gives premature birth to a baby girl._

"I feel this is the time to get them all back. Jonah is mine and I want his back. And well, Paris could be your revenge for what your brother and sister-in-law did to you. and this will be the perfect way to do that", Nelle smiled at Ryan.

"I do like the way you think, Nelle", Ryan smirked and arched his eyebrow at her.

**End...or is it?**

**Let me know if I should write a sequel? I appreciate all your comments. This fic was fun to write. **


End file.
